workplace_innovation_team_my_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Phases
Demonstrate how the 5 phases were used for this project Visualize the Ideals: Where are we going? What will we look like? Why are we going there? The concept that we began with was attempting to decipher what it was we were hoping to achieve and ultimately the best way to navigate through that. Via e-mail, the group came up with a handful of great ideas ranging from gun security to easier traveling techniques. Through discussion, we were able to pinpoint the best course of action bringing us to this - My Room, a mystery bag and 'room' designed for tweens to create their own space. The idea was to promote tween creativity and allow a space for them to create and visualize. Measure the Gaps: What is the quantifiable gap between where we are and where we want to be? There is a wide market for 'surprise' toys all geared towards different ages. Some examples of these are Hatchimals and LOL Surprise Dolls. Some of the concerns that we had as a group were has this type of product been done already too many times? What are we hoping to gain from the development of this product? What sets it apart from the others? Some of our colleagues from the class mentioned other great items to consider - would we be interested in expanding the concept to include businesses, parks, etc. or would we be open to creating additional products such as storage to help parents remain organized with the toys and items being obtained in the mystery bags and rooms. Strategize the Approaches: HOW are we going to eliminate the gaps? While there are many toys on the market that carry the element of surprise, it can hardly be considered a gap or concerns as they are each wildly successful. The group conducted market research to evaluate products that might be considered 'similar' in concept and something that was easily identifiable was the cost. As parents, we pay a lot for a little. For example, the LOL Surprise Doll is $9.99. We are not paying $9.99 for the doll, we are paying the money for the experience of unraveling the mystery doll, only for it to be set aside and barely touched afterward. The best way we can market a product to appeal to the parent spending the money is to ensure the cost is fair and reasonable which was evaluated and we feel was fairly done. As for appealing to kids, we targeted ages that would be looking to create spaces that are more for them - tweens. The concept inspires creativity and while it utilizes the mystery factor that entices new consumers, they are easily buildable resulting in the activity being engaging for more than the grand unveiling of the final product. Projectize the Details: What activities will we be doing? Who will do them? How much will it cost? The cost of materials can be at a lower cost developing in bulk as an effort to create a quality product while keeping the consumer price reasonable. As part of the project, new ideas are developed by the group with input from the consumers in the age ranges of 8-12 that would be designing the rooms with the mystery bags as part of our market research. As a startup, we would be doing much of the design and product creation our own. This would be reevaluated as the business began to grow. The initial project plan was to divide and conquer the work: Brainstorming: Gabby, Amanda, Lisa and Candace Design of Bags and Photography of Prototypes: Gabby Design of Website: Lisa Design of Wiki Page: Gabby Market Research: Gabby & Amanda Five Phases Evaluation: Candace Orchestrate the Results: Perform project activities while simultaneously meeting the demands of today's business. Throughout the course of this project, we at times lost sight of the overall goal for brief periods as we considered expanding or aligned our thoughts. In the end, we communicated effectively, resulting in the ability to realign and stay focused with the original plan in focus. The way in which the work was divided allowed project completion to be effective in a short duration throughout the semester. Lisa maintained much of the discussion board and kept the line of communication open while Gabby delegated effectively, ensuring everyone was on track. The book states to "Make Time Your Friend" and this is something that I think we all did our best to maintain. In our group, we are all employees, parents(grandparents), students, and individuals who maintain different schedules and life patterns. This is similar to the business world and the need to delegate and remain on task is essential to project completion. The line of communication remained open fairly consistently throughout the duration of the class and this allowed us to orchestrate together to divide work, discuss ideas, and create a quality product.